The invention has to do with a horse hoof pick comprising a first arm and arm having pivot connection to the first arm to define a hand-gripping means for the pick which is variable between a narrow arm spread, for prying picking action against accumulated matter, and a wide arm spread, for facilitated torque twisting picking action against the matter.
More particularly, the present invention pertains to a device to facilitate the removal of accumulated debris from between the frog and horn portions of a horse's hoof more than conventional single-arm devices, and further to provided a pick tool of multiple usefulness for trainers, stablemen and others concerned with horse care.
The hoof of a horse is basically comprised of the horn, sole and frog portions. The horn is perimetrical covering which protects the end of the horse's foot analogously to the nail which protects the end of the human finger and toe. The sole is that portion contained within the perimeter of the horn, and serves to cushion the hoof. The frog portion is the triangular elastic horny pad in the middle of the sole of the horse's hoof; it serves to cushion the hoof as well as to promote the circulation of blood throughout the foot and ultimately throughout the entire body of the horse responsive to successive squeezings as the horse walks or runs.
It is not uncommon for a large mass of accumulated debris, such as dirt, gravel, wood chips, or any combination of these, to become compressed and firmly wedged in the froghorn crevice and/or between the frog and horn portions of the hoof. When this occurs, the horse experiences a great deal of discomfort. Additional and even more significant is the mal-effect this debris has upon the maintenance of blood flow through the animal's circulation system, particularly in the area immediately above the hoof.
The need to prevent accumulation of substantial debris in the hoof is therefore a major concern of the equestrian as well as the owners and trainers of all types of horses.
The effect of this accumulation, unnoticed or uncared for, may cause the horse to suffer irreparable damage, in the hoof itself, and ultimately in its entire body.